Rebellious Phase
by suckersoprano
Summary: Craig has a very interesting secret and Rick gets a little handsy trying to figure out what it is. That backfires on him spectacularly.


The sign-up sheet passed around the office said something about a charity donation. It was most likely going to come out of the pocket of the employees, if Aperture were predictable. It was, if anyone was wondering. The CEO was far too cheap to actually donate any of their profits to anything other than what was absolutely necessary. There weren't even so much as a Christmas bonus, though they'd just gotten in a new bulk shipment of gel base the chemistry department would be tasked with turning into the odd blue 'dietary supplement' the advertising team wanted to sell. Orphanages and their need for donations had nothing to do with making science happen, though it didn't look all too well on the company as a whole.

That was why Craig distractedly signed his name on a paper with other names on it. It clearly wasn't a contract, just a sign-up sheet, so he thought he was safe. Until two weeks later when Catherine came around checking the names off of the list. She swung into Craig's office with her bright smile and a clipboard.

"Heeeey, Craig, did you bring that stuff you said you'd bring for the charity yard sale?" she chirruped, looking more at her paper than at the confused looking man.

"Pardon me?" Craig adjusted his glasses, trying his hardest to recall just when he'd signed up for that.

"It shouldn't be strange, didn't you write your name down?" Cat turned the paper toward him so he could see his name written in his own hand.

"Yes, I must've," Craig sighed, "I… yes, I have something I could donate."

"Wonderful! Do you mind if I send Richard over to get it tomorrow? We're having the testing department help, what with all their physical work experience. How's ten o'clock?" Cat asked in her special rhetorical way, scribbling on the clipboard.

"Richard?! Catherine, no way am I—" Craig tried to argue, but there was nothing to be done. She wouldn't take no for an answer. And was already gone.

All he really could do was hope that he could keep one of his biggest annoyances in the entire office corralled to the front of his garage. It was currently nine forty-five in the morning and Craig had already stacked boxes that contained questionable material near the back, by the old dusty couch he intended on donating as well.

A big delivery truck pulled up to Craig's driveway and he frowned when the driver shot him a wide grin. Perhaps he'd get lucky and Rick would want to get in and out as quickly as possible. The blond watched the bigger man hop out of the truck and lazily make his way to the open garage. His luck was never that good with this blowhard.

"Hey, four-eyes," Rick drawled, stopping right in front of the pile of boxes neatly stacked at the entrance.

"Rick," Craig greeted in a deadpan, gesturing over to the boxes next to them, "I think this won't take long. There's a couch in the back as well."

"All stacked up nice and neat, got somethin' back there y'don't want me to see?" he teased, as was pretty typical for the smugly abrasive Rick.

The blond scowled at him and picked up a box, all but storming over to the truck, making Rick jog behind him to open up the back. Inside, there were more items and boxes, but plenty of room for Craig's donation. They alternated going back to the garage and tossing the boxes into the back, until Craig noticed that a few times he'd dragged a box back, he hadn't passed Rick. There was a noise from the back of the garage, signaling that any snooping Craig was attempting to prevent was going on right then.

"Rick!" he ducked around the stack of boxes to see Rick going through EXACTLY the boxes he both planned on keeping and didn't want anyone else to see.

"Pinky, you got 'bout a million books in here, 'm guessin' you already read'em, toss'em in there, too!" Rick called over his shoulder.

"My books? Never!" Craig hissed, stomping forward with the intention of yanking Rick away from his stored belongings.

Though, just his damned luck, Rick pulled out a picture from one of the smaller boxes, peering at it with an amused smile. Craig could see it from where he was standing. It was a picture of a young adult, probably just left being a teenager behind. They had messily dyed black hair and wore some unflattering eyeliner that ran just slightly down the cheeks. Their figure was thin and androgynous, either their baggy black pants created the illusion of curves or they were just wearing some very ill-fitted clothing. Craig could feel his blood run cold.

"Give me THAT!" he growled, lunging forward for Rick's arm.

"Oops!" Rick lifted it out of the way and used his height against the very short Craig, "Whassa matter, huh? Who's this, some ex-boyfriend? What a looker," he teased mercilessly.

Craig's face colored an angry, embarrassed red, arms wrapped around the brute's shoulder to try to pull the picture back down, "You're an _imbecile_, that's _me_!" he spat out without thinking.

If it was out of shock or pure mirth, Craig didn't care. Rick doubled over and guffawed like he'd never laughed before. With that window of opportunity, the blond snatched the photograph and haphazardly shoved it back into the box. He had to see the ONE thing that Craig couldn't even let _himself_ live down. Possessively, he positioned himself between the laughing dark-haired man and the boxes so he couldn't go looking for more blackmail.

"How long 'go was that, huh?" Rick managed, voice still high and breathy from laughing so hard, "Gotta be, what, eighteen or summat?"

"I got it into my head I could do as I liked once out of my parent's house," Craig huffed.

"But yer still here, one helluva stuffy asshole!"

"Excuse you, not all of us have _recovered_ from their rebellious phase," he snapped.

That took a moment for Rick to process just what that meant. When it did, a dangerous sort of grin spread across his face. Craig rolled his eyes and realized just what a trap was being laid right now. Might as well keep the facts straight before Rick started to spread rumors around the office, he figured preemptively.

"An' jus' what's that gotta mean, huh?" Rick drew closer to Craig and the boxes he was protecting.

"It means absolutely nothing that you ought to be concerned with," Craig huffed, knowing full well that wouldn't even slow the man down.

"Issit somethin' y'regret keepin'? Pictures? Oh I dunno, maybe a video?"

The blond stared at the bigger man over the top of his glasses, "Oh yes, you'd _wish_ I had something like a home pornography tape, wouldn't you?"

"Ah well, s'all I got from ya. Don't be surprised if Cat's askin' ya 'bout your tapes come Monday," Rick shrugged, turning.

Everyone in the office thinking he had some kind of salacious pornography of himself?! Craig nearly felt faint, that wasn't even _close_, but getting constantly asked about it… utterly _humiliating._ With a moment's argument with himself, Craig snagged the hem of Rick's shirt.

"Wait, you know it's not it," he seethed, "It's just… O-Okay, it was quite the _fact_ that certain types of, ah, _piercings_ were popular among those circles."

The truth was enough to get Rick turned back around, eyes bright and eager like he'd just struck gold. The next questions could've been predicted by just about anyone.

"A piercin'? Nerdy little four-eyes like you got some metal stuck in ya? Prove it. Lemme see," he challenged.

"NO!" Craig nearly screeched, "No, you _cannot_ see it! J-Just take my word for it!"

It wasn't going to be dropped at all, Rick was going to see it and Craig was going to do everything in his power to prevent it. Rick advanced on the smaller man, who had already cornered himself trying to protect his boxes from prying eyes. Craig grit his teeth when no escape was to be seen.

"Don't you dare touch me," Craig hissed as Rick drew closer arms outstretched.

"Tell me, fact-head and I might not hafta," Rick shot back.

When they were only an arm's length away, Craig darted right, but Rick was ready for him. One of his arms snapped around his waist and dumped him on the couch with a thick puff of dust from the old upholstery. Craig had only a moment to realize he'd been dumped on his back for Rick's hands to be on him again, searching across his chest for what Rick might assume would be a nipple piercing that wasn't there.

The blond's thin fingers wrapped around both if the man's thick wrists, trying to stop his rough search, "Hold _ON! FINE!"_

Filled with rage and a healthy dose of humiliation, the only thing on Craig's mind was to clear up the rumors Rick could spread before a fictional nipple piercing or an imaginary pornography tape was the only thing anyone would talk to him about. Thankfully Rick plunked himself down on the opposite side of the couch, giving Craig a moment to catch his breath and scramble over to the arm rest. Once perched upon it with his back resting against the wall, he finally mumbled what kind of piercing he had.

Unfortunately, it was too quiet for Rick to hear, so he leaned in a little closer, cupping his hand over his ear, "Eh? Whassat?"

Craig groaned and let his head bang against the garage wall, "I have… I have a frenulum piercing."

That just earned him a blank stare from Rick, who clearly had no idea what the word 'frenulum' meant. Maybe just _once_ the meathead could understand what he was saying, Craig found himself wishing. Instead of explaining further, he just gestured to his lower half, which got Rick scooting all the way back, eyes wide.

"You pierced your JUNK?!" he cried, incredulously.

"Yes. I did. It would be extremely painful to take out immediately after I got it done and outright looks terrifying with just a hole, so I left it in," Craig explained, voice weary and had an air of surrender.

"Bullshit."

That got Craig looking back up at the bothersome man with a glare, "Do you _really_ have to see?"

The resulting stare said everything it needed. Rick had one singular, maddening eyebrow raised and Craig's head thumped against the garage wall again. He sighed, just wondering what madness possessed him to reach for the fastenings of his pants. The _last_ thing he wanted to be asked about at work was his _genitals, _but here he was pulling down his slacks and underclothes to show Rick the simple stainless steel stud that rested on the underside of his length, just below the cockhead.

"There," Craig huffed, not liking his body's response to being exposed, "Just… keep the information to yourself."

When Rick didn't respond, Craig had to lift his head. The blond expected a laugh or perhaps some kind of smart comment, but nothing came. What he found was a dark head intimidatingly close to his groin, unabashedly staring with wonder at the bar that decorated his flesh. The ceiling immediately became very interesting as Craig tried to will down any unwanted arousal from being exposed and now inspected awfully thoroughly.

"Does… it hurt?" Rick asked quietly, tilting his head from side to side.

"Not anymore, though it was… let's just say I don't recommend doing it," Craig murmured, tilting his head down now that the reminder of that pain brought him back to reality.

"Can I… huh, this's gonna sound weird, but," Rick looked up at Craig, hand already hovering over the stud, "Can I touch it?"

"I prefer you didn't, but if you must—Oh!"

With that scrap of permission, both of Rick's hands were brazenly around Craig's length. One wrapped around the base as it started to harden, bringing the stud and the head of Craig's cock closer to his face. His fingertips brushed the bar, tracing down the skin it pierced out of pure curiosity, but it forced Craig to nearly draw blood biting down on his bottom lip, breathing heavily out of his nose.

"Don't look like it causes ya any problems," Rick noted with some amusement, lazily bringing his hand up Craig's shaft.

"It _wouldn't_, not after it _healed,_" Craig seethed, voice tense and shoulders shaking with effort not to make an embarrassing noise.

"Why'd y'get it?" Rick continued to interrogate him, taking his time in bringing Craig to a full erection, knowing full well what he was doing.

"I… can't even recall. It… it had something to do with doing the exact opposite of what my _mother_ wanted me to do," Craig's fingers were digging into the fabric of the arm rest, voice strained.

Rick hummed thoughtfully, brushing his thumb across the bar, "Have ya ever… y'know, gotten lucky with this thing on ya?"

The blond hissed in building frustration; the topic was not one he wanted to discuss, "N-No, I haven't. Not… how you're imagining, I anticipate."

"So you're sayin' you got fucked seven ways to Sunday, butcha never stuck your dick nowhere," Rick supplied crudely.

"Must you _insist_ on putting it that way?" Craig nearly growled.

Rick just grinned and Craig felt his tolerance for the man's usual brand of bullshit dwindling fast. Perhaps it was the fact that it was unusual in the fact that Rick had both hands on his cock, but he couldn't ever be sure. Those hands weren't moving away any time soon, it seemed. Rick had taken to idly and loosely stroking Craig while they spoke, amusing himself making the smaller man's fingers dig deeper and deeper into the old couch.

"Why not, huh?"

"I… I wasn't exactly sure if it would hurt anyone or not," Craig admitted, looking away, "I didn't feel like injuring anyone I happened to be physical with just to find out."

There was a bit of silence between them that Craig was immensely grateful for, until he wondered if Rick intended to bring him off like this. Oh no, that was not a thought he needed to have right now. It would simultaneously get his hopes up and an abrupt amount of shame followed. A very tiny whimper made its way past Craig's mouth; his knuckles were almost completely white, gripped into old, tattered fabric. Worse yet was the thought that he might _not_; Craig's frustration was running very, very high until the silence broke.

"Can I… hm," Rick spoke up, making Craig look back at him, wondering just _what_ he could want now, "Hold still, 'm gonna test somethin' for ya," Rick murmured, finally.

Craig didn't trust himself to relax his clenched teeth enough to ask just what that was, but he regretted it. The bigger man leaned forward enough to brush his tongue against the barbell, as though he wasn't sure if it'd hurt the blond or not. On the contrary, it made Craig gasp and his hips tilt up toward Rick's mouth.

"What… what are you doing?" Craig demanded breathily.

Now knowing it wouldn't hurt him, Rick pushed his mouth over the tip of Craig's cock, only taking in the head to suck gently. His tongue explored the surface of the piercing, laved over the head of his cock, and tugged just slightly on the steel. Craig's hands pulled off of the couch to tangle into Rick's short, dark hair, moaning without really caring that his garage door was wide open. It had been _too_ long since he'd gotten any at all, leaving the fact that he can't recall ever being given oral. Experimentation or not, it felt so good he had to stop himself from thrusting into his coworker's mouth.

No cuts, no snags on the bar, Rick was all taking note of this as he moved down, keeping both his and Craig's comfort in mind. Well, less Craig's comfort and more his coming orgasm, but little details; if something pulled the wrong way, it wouldn't happen. Slowly, he started to bob his head back and forth, sliding Craig in and out of his mouth with a little surprise to how easy it was, despite the metal added to the mix.

"_Oh god_," Craig gasped above him, unable to keep from moving with Rick's mouth.

Even while he pushed forward, experimenting in taking in as much of the shaft as he could, Rick wasn't terribly uncomfortable. It was a little bit strange having metal balls sliding along his throat along with, y'know, a cock, but both were somewhat foreign to him in the first place. Everything checked out, it seemed; Rick pulled away, leaving Craig red-faced and gasping on the couch.

"Looks like it don't hurt none," Rick chuckled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Richard, I swear to _god_…"

It wasn't hard to guess what Craig's issue was. Rick drew in closer like he was getting back to it, just to tease him.

"What was that, four-eyes? Somethin' th'matter?"

"Oh god, Rick, just… _just_…!"

Replacing his grip around Craig's length got the smaller man's whole body to jerk upward. Rick was enjoying getting such a strong reaction out of Craig, someone he pointedly needled for a reaction _always_. Seeing him so desperate from just a little lick there, a small suck there... It made him feel immensely proud of himself. The arousal was there, too, but he stuffed it down in favor of teasing the blond further.

"_Please!_ Just, please, don't stop!" Craig whined, nearly slipping off of the arm rest.

"Oh no, Pinky, this here's a two part plan," Rick squeezed slightly, "Gonna have an issue gettin' it up 'gain?"

The blond sucked in a breath, rocking desperately into the bigger man's hands, "It's never been a problem before, now _please_!"

Though he had his doubts to the truthfulness of that statement, Rick gave the bar a small lick and slid his mouth around Craig's length anyway. Something thumped above him as he started to hum while keeping the tip of his tongue pressed to sensitive flesh. Rick had to assume it was Craig moaning soundlessly with his head pressed to the wall, the only hint he had was the smaller man weakly pushing on his head and gripping his hair tightly. That's certainly what he wanted it to be. The bigger man doubled his efforts, taking in as much of Craig's arousal as he could.

Craig moaned again, his legs scrabbling at the couch cushions in vain for something to balance him. Rick pulled back, letting his teeth press to one ball of the barbell and hummed. The way the blond's back arched as the metal vibrated against him was violently dramatic and gave Rick enough room to wrap his arms around the back of Craig's hips. Now that he knew that even in his throat, the metal didn't hurt, Rick pushed further and further to see how far he could go, pulling Craig into grinding against his mouth.

The forceful sucking and pulling on his hips had Craig curling over Rick's head, whimpering, "Don't stop, oh god, don't stop, I'm so close," he begged.

Any more teasing that might've come to mind was quickly forgotten with Craig's desperate pleading. Rick pulled him as deep as he could and Craig's fingers dug into the other man's scalp, tensing. The pitch to his low whine began to heighten the harder the dark-haired man sucked. Craig was attempting to keep an eye on what Rick was doing, but his neck arched backward and his eyes rolled back of their own volition.

"R-Rick slo-_hah,_ _ahhngh, I'm…!_" Craig moaned haltingly, but never got to finish that statement.

He thrust his hips forward as he came, the back of his head pressed against the garage wall and fingers dug into Rick's scalp. Whether or not Rick was used to oral of any kind was vague, but he didn't even attempt to pull away from the blond's grip, bringing him through the violent orgasm. It was barely even a moment's consideration before he swallowed around Craig's sensitive arousal, drawing a moan and some trembling of his legs from the smaller man.

Smug as anything, Rick pulled away and idly wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb. Craig was left on the arm of the sofa, gasping to catch his breath. He took to clutching to his chest instead of the other man's hair. His face felt like it was burning and his eyes were squeezed shut. The sheer amount of pride Rick took in getting Craig to beg like that was something the blond swore he could feel. Only when a hand he didn't own ran through his hair did he open his eyes, looking straight into a pair of green ones, wrinkled with laugh lines.

"Doin' okay, Pinky?" Rick chuckled.

Craig could barely maintain a scowl at his tone, "What did you mean '_two-part plan'_?" he huffed.

There was an obvious attempt for the question to be accusatory, but the smaller man was simply too out of breath still. Rick's smile never faltered once. He pulled the blond into his lap without much of a fight, hands pressing at the small of his back to keep him in place while he pressed his mouth to the shell of Craig's ear.

"Y'know," he began, gently easing Craig's arms around his own shoulders, "I don't mind testin' out that other problem'a yours."

There wasn't an argument or even resistance when Craig's arms rested on Rick's broad shoulders. It was comfortable, much to his surprise. Although, he had no idea what his 'other problem' could have been, Craig was surprisingly complacent. The bigger man pulled him forward slightly and suddenly Craig realized what that problem might be. The questions about his history with the piercing, the questions about getting it up again… and now especially the fact that he was sitting on what could only be an erection pressing against the fly of Rick's jeans; it all fell into place.

Craig slid forward, knowingly grinding against the hardness he was straddled across. The bigger man grimaced, trying to hold back some surprise. With a clear, quick mind, the blond could work out just what Rick was insinuating. He'd be damned if he would let the bastard steer for this entire 'ride' he so badly wanted on. Still pressed so close together, it was easy for Craig to turn the tables on the bigger man and shoved him against the couch cushions without much effort. Rick inhaled sharply, grabbing at the back rest to pull himself back up, but Craig pressed his hands to his chest, leaning forward to hiss in his ear.

"I think I understand, hm? You want me to… how would _you _say it: _fuck you senseless_, right?"

Truth was, this would normally got a completely different route if Rick weren't hopelessly turned on by the little secret Craig was keeping. Messing around with another guy was a whole different ballpark when he was imagining what that stud—and Craig's cock—would feel like inside of him. Normally that wouldn't even cross his mind, dammit. Rick swallowed, it was his turn to grip the couch cushions for dear life. The smaller man's hands moved, one arm slung around the back of Rick's neck to pull him forward. It put him in a better position to bite just below his ear. The other, however, dragged downward and gripped the bulge pushing against the fly of Rick's jeans. He _almost_ stifled a gasp; Craig's mouth curled in response.

"Just… just willin' t'help with a little experimentin' here," Rick said, trying to speak in louder tones, but could only manage a hiss, "T-To help ya out, 'course."

Craig was making it hard to complete full sentences, kneading his fingers into Rick's groin like that. Teeth firmly dug into his neck as well; Rick accidentally ripped a hole in the cushion with his death grip on the fabric. The blond laughed softly and pulled himself off of the bigger man, smugly sauntering to the door to the house.

He turned slightly, all too obviously showing off by calling over his shoulder, "Coming?"

Later, remembering that he yanked himself off and ran after the blond in a hurry would be a source of embarrassment. In this moment, he did not care, slamming the garage door behind them as Craig beckoned him to come upstairs. Typically, Rick might've scoped out the surroundings out of habit, but he found himself upstairs before the thought even crossed his mind. Craig tugged on his hand toward the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind them.

With no clue what to think of this whole mess, Craig was currently just doing whatever he honestly wanted. That meant dragging Rick upstairs and shyly, awkwardly tugging on his hand to pull him down enough to initiate some foreplay. Now he could wrap his arms around the taller man's neck and hesitantly press their lips together. The blond made a soft, pleased noise when Rick reciprocated, sliding his hands across the smaller man's waist and softly digging his teeth into Craig's bottom lip. All the confidence Craig needed came right back with that pleasurable twinge of pain. He gripped the front of Rick's shirt and used it to guide him around his bedroom; their arrangement never changed and the floor was clean so directing the bigger man to his bed was no issue.

"Have y'ever done... that before?" Rick broached the subject as Craig sat him down on his mattress and moved away to rifle through his top dresser drawer.

"Have _you?" _the blond countered with a glance over his shoulder, making it obvious which question he thought was more important.

"What, y'mean-"

"Yes, I mean 'Have you ever been on the receiving end of-'"

"No," Rick interrupted, watching the spectacled man make his way back over and with exactly what he thought he'd have in hand.

The bottle of lubricant Craig found was placed next to the bedside lamp and he gently stood between Rick's knees, pushing his jacket over his shoulders and fussing with the top buttons on his shirt. There was a quick kiss between them and the jacket and the polo were tugged over his head and forgotten on the floor. This was a little more Rick's speed and he placed his hands on Craig's hips, pulling him closer.

Craig's hands came around the other man's stubbled jaw and tilted his face up with a somewhat prim and almost teacher-like expression. If Rick tried to say he wasn't a little apprehensive, he'd be lying, but the way the blond didn't seem at all bothered was somewhat comforting. There was the air that he knew what he was doing and Rick believed it, with the information he'd been given.

"It's not very difficult" he began, sliding his hands back slightly to run his fingers through Rick's dark hair, "Trust me and relax."

"Think I can handle that," Rick agreed.

"Good."

He pulled the bigger man's jaw toward him, pressing their lips together and shifting so Rick's hands could wander underneath of his shirt. Once that was discarded, Rick pushed down Craig's already loosened pants and the blond kicked them off, all too happy for an excuse to climb into Rick's lap. Teeth and tongue met one another as Rick's back hit the mattress. Craig pulled away only for a moment to reach for the bottle and toss it near the pillows, just within reach. He quickly moved in to bite the dark-haired man's bottom lip and yank at his belt, hands slipping in the frantic haste.

Jeans and underclothes were added to the pile and Craig guided them both further up the bed. He helped himself to exploring Rick's erection while he knelt between he legs, just as the other man had done to him earlier. Rick propped himself up on his elbows to watch as Craig curiously brought his own hips forward, pressing the beginnings of his arousal against the other, the metal still warm as it pressed to his skin. The pads of his finger tips ran up and down Rick's shaft, with the thumb against his own.

"Not much bigger," he observed the inch, perhaps inch and a half in length Rick had on him.

His tone was purely scientific, making notes in his mind about what he saw, not attempting to compare in a negative way. Simply acquainting himself with a new partner's equipment, so to speak. Rick watched him skeptically; he didn't quite see it that way and scoffed.

"Length ain't everythin', Pinky," he muttered.

"Self-conscious?" Craig hummed with a smirk, moving his hips away to grab the bottle and to fully wrap his fingers around Rick's cock, stroking it firmly, but slowly.

The other man exhaled before answering, watching as Craig flipped open the bottle and nudged his thighs apart gently, "Naw, s'jus' the way it is," he protested.

"It's a fact, is it?" Craig said absently, occupying both his hands with the lube.

"'Course, 'sides it's 'bout th—_sssst! Haha, shit_ that's cold," Rick was cut off with a sudden hiss of surprise as Craig started without warning, pressing and rubbing two of his fingers against Rick's entrance.

"It's not that bad. No pain, just relax," Craig repeated, sitting up a little.

After the shock wore off, he did as he was told, but his teeth were gritted and Craig could tell he was anticipating the pain from the way he shifted and grabbed at his sheets. The smaller man almost rolled his eyes, for being so big and tough, Rick sure was being a wimp. To make this easier, Craig leaned forward enough to run his tongue along the bottom vein of Rick's length, making the man gasp and jump all at once. Craig couldn't help but laugh gently at how jumpy he was getting. He didn't give Rick any time to say anything, he'd already sealed his mouth around the cockhead and started to suck softly. The next sound out of the bigger man's mouth sounded much more like a moan.

The blond was intent on using this as a distraction, something to get Rick to relax enough where his first time with anything inside of him wouldn't hurt so bad. He did his best and it worked, every lick, suck, and very faint scrape of teeth got Rick tilting his head back, groaning with pleasure instead of tension. It worked to distract him enough to very slowly start pushing. Unfortunately he noticed and immediately froze.

Craig pulled his mouth away, "I'm getting the sense that I can do this and you can't," he challenged.

Rick grit his teeth with a scowl, "Go on, tough guy."

More movement made him flinch, "Breathe. I said trust me," Craig reminded him.

There was a small muttered resignation from the bigger man and a loud exhale. His green eyes were screwed shut and without further protest, Craig kept going, pushing just one of his reasonably thin fingers into his surprisingly nervous partner. The more he slid back and forth, the more relaxed he got, seemingly anticipating more pain than there was. Two fingers, however, seemed to be just the right amount he expected. Craig shushed him again, reminded him to breathe.

"Mebbe gimme a warnin' next time," he panted.

This time Craig did chuckle to himself, rubbing and moving steadily to accommodate Rick's tension, "If you'd relaxed like I suggested..."

Whatever defensive retort happened to be on the tip of Rick's tongue, it was going to stay there. Craig didn't see much point in coddling him any longer and started to thrust his fingers into the bigger man steadily. Instead of pain, however, Rick's hands dug into the sheets with a rough groan of unmistakeable arousal. Craig continued, watching with some amusement as the previously big-talking blowhard went from anxious mess to writhing on his bed. Funny how things ended up.

He pulled his fingers away, guessing they had enough time for preparation, "Ready?" he murmured with a glance up at the dark-haired man, who just watched him, trying to hide any more nerves he might have aside from a curt nod.

Craig decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and went right ahead, applying the lubricant to his own length with a few quick movements. He braced himself with one hand on the bed leaning over Rick who watched him carefully. Already, Craig was having his doubts that Rick could manage, considering his behavior before. Adding metal into the mix was not likely to be pleasant at first. There was no flinching, no tension, just determination in his green eyes, so Craig gripped his arousal and slid an arm around his partner's thigh, pulling it up and toward him slightly.

"C'mon, longer y'wait, worse it is," Rick grumbled with a heavy breath.

Well, that was as good an invitation as any Craig had ever heard. Seeing no other way, he pressed the head of his cock right against the other man's entrance and rocked his hips forward, penetrating slowly, but did not stop until the barbell decorating his length was at least inside. This time, they both tensed—Rick from more surprise than pain and Craig because the tight squeeze was almost painful itself. It appeared all his coaching didn't go to waste because Rick was forcibly relaxing himself, breathing firmly.

"Are you alright?" Craig managed, both hands digging into the sheets next to Rick's hips.

All he got was an insistent, frantic nod, but it was good enough. He slowly pushed his hips forward, still keeping an eye on how Rick was handling things. His eyes were shut, but his erection hadn't softened much at all. That was a very good sign—even more than he flinched just ever so slightly while Craig moved. It wasn't a bad flinch; on the contrary, it was probably better than Rick was willing to admit. The blond saw opportunity and stopped pushing only to very slowly rock his hips back and forth. The bigger man tensed again with a sharp inhale. Craig knew what he'd managed to do.

"Hold on," he warned him, pressing his hands into Rick's hips.

He used them to pull himself forward, slapping his own hips against Rick's. A surprisingly small sound escaped him, it got louder as Craig did it again, thrusting with a little more speed. It was a full gasp by the time the spectacled man started to move in a rhythm, pushing into him insistently. Rick's mouth fell open, moaning soundlessly and his neck craning backwards.

"_Shit_," he groaned, the back of his head hitting the bed.

With a triumphant smile, Craig leaned back and wrapped both arms under Rick's knees, lifting him up and rocking his hips with a heavy pant. Breathy, broken swears were shared between them, the new angle Craig moved got more of a response from the man underneath of him. Rick used this grip on the bed to rock right back against him, his hips pressing against him almost uncontrollably.

Happily, he could easily feel the metal piercing moving as Craig thrust and panted. The balls of the barbell rubbed and dragged their way with the man's cock. The blond suddenly leaned forward, pushing the bigger man's knees against his chest. Rick stiffened yet again, but it was only to hold back a loud, embarrassing cry.

"_Fuck!_" he swore, "Right there, _aunngh!"_

His partner was all too happy to comply, gripping the Rick's thighs tighter as he made the effort to ram his hips harder. Craig gasped out a shaky groan, cut off by two hands hooked around the back of his neck, pulling him into a harsh kiss. It muffled Rick's more desperate sounds as well; one of his hands pulled away, frantically, blindly groping for his own length. They broke away to breathe, sweat lining Craig's brow and Rick squeezed his cock, rubbing and stroking quickly.

Craig, far more in control of his faculties, maintained the eye contact with a weak smirk, "Shh, not as bad, correct?" he asked, voice breathy.

Rick shook his head to answer and Craig leaned to bite his bottom lip victoriously, drawing a sound of aroused protest that quickly melted into longer sound, "Ooh_ goddammit_, oh _fuck_," he swore quietly, eyes shutting tight.

"You're... almost finished," Craig observed, grabbing Rick's hand around his cock to urge him faster, snapping out a command when Rick just hurriedly nodded, "Tell me, say it!"

The expression on Rick's face could not be any more distressed, "God_dammit," _he growled weakly, but didn't refuse, "'m fuckin' close, you're gonna make come, _oh shit!"_

He twisted underneath of the blond with a choked moan, halting his stroking as his orgasm hit him, come leaking through his fingers. Craig didn't stop, yanking his hand away to grab his partner's knee, gasping rapidly. His chin hit his chest and the grunt he tried to stifle made it past his grit teeth as he followed right after, coming suddenly inside of Rick.

The both of them held still for a long, heavy moment, trying to catch their breath and Craig attempting to stay upright. Eventually, worn out and exhausted from Rick's little experiment here, Craig tried to pull away as slowly as possible, but collapsed on the bed immediately afterward, face buried in the pillows.

"Well, damn," Rick breathed finally.

"Told you," Craig murmured through blanket and pillow blocking his face.

The dark-haired man finally sat up and shifted uncomfortably, "Should... clean up, huh."

"I didn't think about ejacu-"

"Too late now," Rick interrupted, "I'll drag myself to the shower if I gotta, just point me the way."

Craig lifted his head and fixed his glasses with a pointed stare, "...You're acting as though I did something incorrectly."

Guilty was not supposed to be the look on Rick's face, but there it was. Gingerly, he shifted to sit on the edge of the bed while Craig watched him like a hawk. The gaze made a strange bit of color rise to the Rick's face, until he finally threw up his hands with a huff.

"Look, I jus' got my brains screwed out," Rick said hastily waving his hands around for distraction and emphasis, "By _you_, no less an' I _liked_ it. Alright? Happy now, Pinky?"

That got the blond to sit up with smug smile, "Actually I am. I'll make you a deal. I won't tell anyone you liked it and you keep your lips sealed about my piercing. Fair?"

"Yeah, fine. You win," there was a roll of eyes and another uncomfortable squirm, "Shower's more important anyhow. Wanna... join me?"

Craig's smile got a little more genuine this time, "I'll show you were it is, come on."

Just as he pulled himself off of the bed, Rick smacked his forehead with the heel of his hand, "The truck."

He got off of the bed with Craig tugging on his wrists, "Screw the truck. I'll take the blame if they want to discipline you."

Cleaning up sounded a lot better to the both of them than loading a truck right now anyhow. Craig lead them to the bathroom and started the tap while Rick leaned against the wall, staring down at his naked body with some curiosity. The blond finally stopped in front of him with an expectant look. It took him a moment, but Rick looked up at him with a lopsided grin.

"How'd y'think I'd look with one'a them piercin's?" he asked, gesturing toward his lower half.

"I think you'd pass out."

Rick's eyebrows knitted together, "Didja pass out?" came the defensive question.

"Not even close," Craig chuckled and shook his head, shutting the bathroom door.


End file.
